I saw the sign
by Trent F
Summary: Shizuru Fujino is on a search for her soul mate following the words of a fortune teller.    rated M for future events
1. foresight

A/N: Hello everyone. Please feel free to read and review this fiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime.

* * *

Mai and Shizuru looked obviously excited as they watched the fortune teller lay down the cards on the table. Meantime, Natsuki, who stood by the door of the fortune teller's booth, sighed again due to extreme boredom.

"Ara, so what does it say?" Shizuru asked.

"Some negative energy is clouding my visions."

The two girls looked at Natsuki.

_'What? so this dud thinks I'm a negative energy? fuck her! fuck her hard!' _"I'm gonna see you girls later." Natsuki stepped out of the booth.

"It says here that your soul mate is not far." The fortune teller continued.

"And? There are signs right?" the crimson eyed asked.

"Your soul mate loves wearing blue, a non believer of magic and miracles, an arrogant person but a passionate artist, this person has a mole located on the right hand."

"Ara, how will I know if I already crossed paths with _the one_?"

"You have to trust your heart, my dear."

Natsuki kuga was just smoking in a bench of the amusement park when the two girls came out of the fortune teller's booth. "Hey… I'm here!" She said while waving. The two girls finally saw it and ran to her direction.

"Natsuki, you risk your health with this stupid stick. What do you get from smoking anyway?" Mai said coughing because of the smoke.

"Blah blah blah! I don't care whatever Miss super Boobs tells me!" Natsuki maliciously looked at Mai's boobs and smiled.

"Eyes on my face, Natsuki!" Mai said slightly annoyed.

"Ara, I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Natsuki. The fortune teller told us very wonderful things."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Like what? Ahh don't tell me… you know what, Shizuru, you can fish a date anytime you want to. And fortune tellers are duds!"

Takeda came out of nowhere blushing as he talked to the brunette. "ahh Fujino, (coughs) can I ask you out for coffee some time?"

"That is very sweet. Unfortunately, she never liked coffee, idiot!" Natsuki yelled scaring Takeda away.

"Shizuru smiled but did not bother to say a word to Takeda at all. "Ara, Natsuki, you didn't have to protect me from Takeda. He might be my soul mate after all." Shizuru and Mai giggled.

"Your soul what?" Natsuki spoke with sarcasm again.

* * *

A/N: That's the first part... thanks and have a great day...


	2. I know what i saw

A/N: hey guys thanks a lot for reading again...

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime and the songs used in this fiction.

* * *

Shizuru, Natsuki and Mai walked their way to the class room for another ordinary school day. Shizuru still has the glow in her eyes due to the assumption that her soul mate is just around the corner. A lot of people who pass by with them are looking at Natsuki. But this fact may have been out of her consciousness because her friend Shizuru seems to be walking on the clouds. and she's a bit concerned if they have to take her to a psych ward soon.

Natsuki looked at her smiling friend. "This is silly." She whispered to Mai referring to the brunette.

"What? She's hopeful let her be, Scrooge!"

"I am not a Scrooge!"

"Hey, congratulations, Natsuki." Chie suddenly shook Natsuki's hand.

"What?" Natsuki asked.

"You won another school's song writing competition this month." Chie answered. Natsuki just laughed whole heartedly.

"Ah... that... I even forgot I joined again. Thanks for informing me." Chie smiled and parted ways with them.

"That's great. How do you want to celebrate?" Mai asked.

"well, the prize money will take us to the club later." Natsuki proudly said.

* * *

The trio are drinking at the bar when a tall, white, handsome man wearing dark blue button- down shirt walked to their direction. "Hi ladies!" he greeted nicely. his voice was masculine yet calm. "I'm Reito." He offered a hand shake to Shizuru. the brunette widened her eyes when she noticed that there is a mole on the Reito's palm. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. Natsuki's eyes were on the good looking boy, examining him the whole time.

"Ara, yes." The two left the bar and headed to the dance floor.

Mai's eyes followed the two. Mai felt that Natsuki's eyes were staring at her chest again. She knew that Natsuki will hit on her any minute. "I'm going to the ladies' room." she stood and walked off the bar

"Sure." Natsuki smiled. Later, a red head sat beside Natsuki. The blunette smiled at her.

"Can I buy you a beer?" the young lady asked.

"Okay." Natsuki answered. "My name's Natsuki. What's yours?"

"Nao." The girl answered.

'Nao, you have nice lips." Natsuki complimented making the girl blush.

* * *

'_He's wearing blue, he has a mole on his right hand. I may have found __**the one**__ already.' _

"Can I get your number?" the boy politely asked.

Shizuru instantly gave the young man her number before they parted ways.

* * *

After another school day, Shizuru was walking on her way off the campus when she heard someone calling her name. Shizuru gracefully looked around and saw Reito. He had been following her the whole time and he looked gorgeous in his black uniform.

"Reito? What are you doing here?" Shizuru asked trying hard to control the blush.

"I came to see you." He replied. This took Shizuru by surprise.

"How did you find out that I am a Fuuka academy student?

"I have my ways."

"Ara."

"So will you go out with me on a date tomorrow night?"

"yes."

"Cool. Can I take you home?"

"Ara not so fast, Reito. We just met." The brunette teased.

The boy smiled. "I meant, _May I drive you home_?"

"Yes."

* * *

Have a great day, everyone. please review this story.


	3. I know what i saw again

A/N: Please read and review this...

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime and the song "I saw the sign" belongs to Ace of base...

* * *

For the fourth date, Reito took Shizuru to a floating restaurant. Things were almost perfect and Shizuru was enjoying the things they do. She and Mai always talked about Reito being Shizuru's soul mate. After all, the signs are evident. He must be _the one_. It is Reito.

"Shizuru," Reito snapped her out of the sea of thoughts. "We only had four dates but I feel in my heart like I want to know you more."

"Ara, so do I." _'This is so sweet."_

"So I'm wondering if you can be my girlfriend?"

'_Dear heavens!' _"Ara… I need some time to figure this out. But are you sure this is what you want, Reito?"

"I love you." Reito said with full conviction.

_'Ara.'_

* * *

On their way home from another bar night out, Mai and Shizuru rode a cab.

"Natsuki is just being Natsuki. Don't be mad at her, Mai."

"Yeah as in being the insensitive jerk. The next time she jokes about my boobs again… I'm gonna… kiss her passionately."

Shizuru widened her eyes. '_Is it just because of alcohol or is Mai really attracted to Natsuki?'_

"…I will send her to heavens with a kiss." Mai said as she passed out. Shizuru just looked at Mai.

"Well, if you can also send a tired man to heaven by a kiss, I am available." joked the taxi driver while looking at Shizuru from the mirror. The man looked at Shizuru's chest thru the mirror and smirked at her. This made Shizuru feel a bit uneasy.

"Mai, Mai, wake up…" Mai snapped open her eyes.

"Why? We're not yet in the dorm."

"Pull over!" Shizuru commanded the driver.

"Why? We're not even half way to the address you gave me?" the driver asked. Again, he just can't help but stare at the beautiful brunette.

"Just pull over!" Shizuru yelled.

"Okay then." The driver stopped the cab and the girls went out.

* * *

"We're in the middle of nowhere, Shizuru, what were you thinking?"

"HE was staring at my boobs!"

Mai laughed whole heartedly. A while ago, you were defending Natsuki for staring at mine… and now, you just got us out and unguarded in the middle of the night because the taxi driver stared at your chest. You have got to be kidding me!"

Both were laughing when a group of three low life boys came. "Oh check out that heavenly booty! I'd tap that George!" one of the guys yelled.

"Oh my God!" Mai whispered. A guy from the group was already smelling Mai's hair in no time.

"Ohh… you smell good!" he said.

"Hey, what's your name, sweetheart?" another asked while touching Shizuru's face.

"go away!" Mai screamed.

"oh no… You two are coming with us…"

Suddenly, a taxi pulled over and the driver walked out of it with a gun hidden on his side. "Hey, you got any problem with my friends, pal?" the driver asked.

"Are you shitting with me? Just drive your yellow can away and let us do what men does to these fine ladi…" before the maniac can finish his speech, the driver was already aiming to shoot them. The three ran away cursing while the taxi driver walked towards the scared girls.

"Are you two alright?"

The two were speechless.

"Okay, just get in the cab." He opened the taxi's door and assisted the girls inside.

* * *

"We're here. You, ladies, take good care of yourselves, okay?" he talked with concern.

Shizuru handed some cash to the man but he refused to take it. "Don't bother." The driver said.

"Thank you for what you did, Mister…" Shizuru said while her other friend was still unable to talk.

"That was nothing. By the way, I'm Yuuchi. Yuuchi Tate." Yuuchi offered a handshake and before Shizuru can shake his hand back, she noticed a dark mole located on Yuuchi's wrist. And to her surprise, the man has also been wearing a blue taxi driver's uniform.


	4. Two much!

A/N: Will anyone please help me get alyssa Milano off my head? please? so that i can concentrate on writing. And please continue reading and reviewing this. I value your comments a lot.

disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime and the song "(I saw)The sign" belongs to Ace of Base not to me...

* * *

On a Thursday after noon, Shizuru Fujino was on her way out of the school gate when a blue ducati passed by her. "Hey, Miss, can I give you a ride home?" it's rider, a sexy high school girl wearing a blue jacket that covers her school uniform, smiled waiting for an answer.

"I'm scared of motorbikes, but anyway, thanks for asking me Natsuki." Shizuru smiled.

"Well, in that case, you walk, I ride my bike… I just wanna make sure you go home safely okay?"

"Ara. Thanks. That is so sweet." To her surprise, a cab stopped in front of them.

"Hi! Shizuru. are you on your way home?" the taxi driver yelled from an open window.

"Who's that dude?" Natsuki asked Shizuru.

"he's a friend." The brunette then focused her attention to the cab driver.

"So ahm. Hey I want to make sure you go home safely… can I give you a ride home?"

"Ara. Since I owe you, I have to say, of course you may." The brunette smiled and turned to Natsuki. "I'll see you tomorrow. Drive safely, alright?" Shizuru walked to the cab. Natsuki shrugged her head and before she started her engine, a red head came out of nowhere. "Hi!" Nao greeted. She was wearing a black beret, black mini skirt, and a matching colored tux hid her red sleeve less blouse.

'_so damn hot. Come to mama!' _"Hi! What's up?" Natsuki greeted.

"I was just going to a coffee shop somewhere. Do you wanna be my company?"

"Oh perfect. Hop on." Natsuki helped Nao ride the bike. She handed her the helmet and briefly enjoyed the feel of the red head's chest on her back. _"Hold on tight…" _the red head held her tighter as she started the engine.

* * *

Shizuru smiled as Yuuchi drove. Secretly, she was looking at his blue uniform.

"So that girl with the bike, is she like a suitor or something?"

Shizuru laughed. "Natsuki is definitely NOT courting me. We're just friends and I guess am not her type."

Yuuchi smiled and nodded. "Okay then. Since you owe me, why don't we go to my place and I'll cook you dinner?"

"Ara, I would love to but my mother is waiting for me at home." Shizuru has a talent of politely turning down proposals like this.

"Okay." Yuuchi smiled.

'_Ara, it's a good thing he did not insist.' _

"How about tomorrow? Do you have plans?"

"Tomorrow, I have a long quiz in History class. I'm sorry. But it is so sweet of you to ask."

"Okay."

* * *

Shizuru was walking to the locker room alone after a long quiz when someone grabbed her by the arm.

"Shizuru." a masculine voice grabbed her signaling her to be quiet.

"Ara, Yuuchi, what are you doing here?"

"Are you done with the test?"

"Yes."

"My cab is outside. I just climbed up the back gate. Let's go!"

"Ara, you climbed on a gate just to see me?"

"I have no time to explain. But yes I did. Let's go."

'_Where to?'_ before she can ask this question, Shizuru found herself cutting classes and running away with this man's hand holding hers.

* * *

The beach was perfect for an afternoon get away. Yuuchi's eyes never left the brunette. "Are you sure you don't want to test the waters on our skin?" Yuuchi asked in a very suggestive tone.

"Ara, I don't have a swim suit with me like I told you." Shizuru smiled.

"Well, we can swim even without suits on." The look on Yuuchi's face makes Shizuru feel as if she was completely naked.

"We're good with just the view. I don't know how to swim anyway." She lied. She actually love to swim but she was too frightened to lose her guards with a boy like Yuuchi around. He was nice but she is just not ready to lose her virginity yet. And guys like Yuuchi don't have to speak what's on their mind. But since this man saved them that night he deserves a chance to at least date her.

* * *

The taxi pulled over in front of Shizuru's house and Yuuchi helped her with the seatbelt.

"Ara, I had fun. Goodnight, Yuuchi."

"Goodnight." Before Shizuru could open the door, Yuuchi pulled and kissed her lips. The next thing she knew, Yuuchi's hand is already making it's way from her arm to her chest. But before his hand can even touch Shizuru's breast, she lightly pushed him away.

"Goodnight." Shizuru said as she stepped out of the car leaving Yuuchi _'all warmed out'_ on his own.

* * *

After classes, Shizuru and Mai walked in the corridor towards the locker room.

"Natsuki has a new girl friend." Mai said.

"Ara? Who?"

"A redhead she met in the bar, I don't even remember her name."

"Is she pretty?" Shizuru asked raising her tone a bit.

"Yes. She is pretty and she dresses like Elisha Cuthbert."

"Mai, tell me the truth. Do you like Natsuki? Are you jealous of this red head we are talking about?"

"No!" Mai denied. Shizuru folded her arms on her chest. "Okay I have to admit that I also like Natsuki a little bit more than as a friend. But it is just a crush. And if I remember it right, you were also infatuated with Natsuki two weeks ago."

"Ara, it was years ago and I liked her because she is very talented and different but that was just a childish crush. And I am dating Reito and Yuuchi now."

"You are dating two men at a time?"

"Ara, I am not a girlfriend to any of them. And I am in a quest to find my soul mate, remember?

"Well, who do you think it is?"

"I still can't tell."

"who do you like better?" Mai asked.

"I guess I still don't know the answer."

"Have you asked for another sign?"

"That's a brilliant idea, Mai."

"Okay, this will be it: Whoever becomes the first to ask you out for dinner this week will be '_the one'_."

"Ara, thank you, Mai." Shizuru hugged her friend.

"Okay so we drop this Natsuki thing please? but for so you know, I am insanely jealous. though I know that Natsuki is just playing around with me, i like her." Mai said as she hugged her brunette friend back.

* * *

A/N: Please hold your guns, folks... I am just being a writer here...


	5. magic, and more confusion

A/N: WARNING: this is not a usual Shiz-Nats story. There is a different spin that some readers may hate me about. You may not want to read this. And you may not be prepared to see A DIFFERENT SHIZURU (Someone who believes in what most young people does).

To the people who would still want to continue reading:** Hi everyone. thanks for reading this story. you will not be seeing the same personalities on our beloved characters. **Please read and review... and as a little thing i want to tell you that this IS DEFINITELY A SHIZ- NATS Story only a bit different from the other stories we read. Thanks for dropping by...

Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN MAI HIME.**

* * *

Shizuru Fujino was sitting alone on a park. This was her idea of relaxation for the day, just staring at the trees and at the little children playing from afar. Everything was perfect to let her clear her mind from the confusing love troubles she had lately.

She finally took her phone from the bag as she ignored it's rings the last 30 mins.

Nine messages were on Shizuru's inbox this afternoon. She read it while sitting on a park's bench.

Sender: Yuuchi Tate

_Hey, Shizuru, Im sory for wat I did tht nyt. I was juz bein me. I'm sory n I hope wer stl friends. _

Sender: Yuuchi Tate

_hope u wud evn acknowldg tht I'm txtn u 2 apologyz. I'm sorry ' guess I juz lyk u a lot. I'm sory. _

Sender: Yuuchi Tate

_I crawled up a gate for you. I even fought some gangsters and I'd be willing to catch a bullet for you if I need to. Please, let that kiss pass, will you? I really need to talk to you again._

After reading the third text, Shizuru giggled.

Sender: Yuuchi Tate

_I'm an idiot. I gt tht n I promise I won't let myself lose it again. I'm sorry._

Sender: Reito Kanzaki

_I hope my proposal to be your boyfriend is not turning you away from me. I'm sorry if I was moving too fast. And I want you to know that I am not putting any pressure on you to make a decision quick. It's just that you mesmerized me since we met._

Sender: Reito Kanzaki

_Hey… I just wanna let u know I miss u a lot._

Sender: Reito Kanzaki:

_Hi. How r u doing? _

Sender: Reito Kanzaki

_Have a nice day and I really miss you._

'_Ara, Reito is so sweet.' _Shizuru smiled again before reading the last text.

Sender: Natsuki Kuga

_I axum ur hangin out/w sum1. I recomend u 2 ready ryt punches 2 d eyes and nice kicks. But n case d dude has a gun, brng me w/u. _

This text made her blush unexpectedly. Shizuru laughed and read it again

"Shizuru," she was not expecting anyone to find her here. The brunette turned around to face her guest and smiled in relief that it was Natsuki.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Natsuki asked sitting beside the brunette.

"Ara, good afternoon, Natsuki." Shizuru noticed that her friend was wearing an unfamiliar black beret that added her usual black pants and blue cardigan. _'Ara, she looks cute with that beret' _ "I'm just here to relax. How about you?"

"oh, You're hiding from your suitors are you?" Natsuki joked.

"I'm not!"

"Hey, isn't that your taxi guy?" Natsuki was serious. she pointed her index finger behind Shizuru with a creeped look to make the joke more realistic.

Shizuru snatched the beret from Natsuki's head and speedily wore it. "Then I'll pretend I'm someone else don't look at him he may recognize you and ask where I am." Shizuru spoke fast, making Natsuki laugh hard.

"i was kidding, Shizuru!"

"CUTE!" Shizuru said pouting.

"Okay, what's the problem?" Natsuki asked with concern.

"Ara, Natsuki, why does everything have to be so confusing? Both of them have qualities but I just don't feel the magic when I'm with them. And I don't like the fact that I am just testing the waters by seeing them. I feel bad about myself." Natsuki's face went serious upon hearing those words.

"Come here, Shizuru." Natsuki hugged her friend putting Shizuru's head on her chest. "You are dating. It doesn't make you a whore by dating guys or girls. And you're not even sleeping with them. You're not a bad person. You just want to find the right one. But you know what, I won't say I believe in destiny and stuff like that. I still believe that fortune tellers are duds. I respect your faith though."

"To you, what is love, Natsuki?" Shizuru felt comfortable by leaning over the other girl. She could feel her heart beat and could drown in Natsuki's clean scent. She unawarely closed her eyes.

Natsuki paused on that question. "Love is... why are you asking me this question?"

"just answer it."

"Well I don't go with the thought of magic and stuff like that and I think love is an insane conviction that makes people depressed for a period of time."

Shizuru straightened up to face Natsuki. "Just like that? You don't have someone who makes you stay up till morning? Someone you can't get enough of? Someone who makes you feel like calling her again although you just went home from a date because you can't wait another minute to talk to her again? Ara, I feel sorry for your new girlfriend."

"Nao and I are not exclusive... YET."

"But what about when you kiss her? Doesn't it feel magical? Aren't there sparks?"

Natsuki laughed and pulled the brunette closer till their lips met in a two minute kiss. Shizuru could feel their hearts beating and it's rates are going faster. Later, she could feel that their hearts beat at the same time. Shizuru closed her eyes and allowed Natsuki to play with their lips.

Natsuki backed away from the kiss and panted. As she was struggling to catch her breath, Shizuru was just looking at her eyes.

"How was that for a _MAGICAL, SPARKLING KISS? I'm teling you, practice makes perfect, Shizuru, there is no spark. _There isn't even magic that will determine if I am destined to be with you forever in that kiss." For a moment, Natsuki doubted her speech. "I have to go." Natsuki stood up and ran.

'_Stop blushing, Natsuki, stop…' _Natsuki can feel her face warmed up.


	6. The Message in the song

A/N: Hello. Thanks for reading this fiction. You guys might want to check chapter five again before reading this chapter. And please read the end notes.

To the beloved reviewers:

Thank you very much I love you all and your reviews seriously fuel me up every time.

First of all, to **Fyee**, thank you very much for reviewing every chapter. Your review on chapter 5 was really a big deal for me. ^^

To **Bitchinovich**, (coughs) (coughs) w-Well if you're only near, maybe I can help you with that sparkling kiss... (I'm kidding of course.^^) Thanks for the review.

To**hounoNOtenshi**, The part of Natsuki wearing a beret was implied in the previous paragraph of the story. ^^ I was making another point in that sentence that you mentioned in your review. Anyway, I figured that part was vague too thanks for telling me. Thanks for the review and for taking time to read that chapter. Healthy comments are good too… it's a wake up call to write better. Thanks.^^

To **Krugern**, thanks a lot! I am so familiar with your author name. And I am grateful for your reviews and for reading the other fiction I am writing.

To **Kuroi sensei**, hope ur not hunting me down yet… ^^ have a great day…

To **dreamfall07**, **Shadowcub**, **anon**, **Von krapper**, **and the rest**, thanks a lot…I appreciate…

I hope I did get your author names right, thanks a lot.

To the other readers, thanks. I know that what I am writing may not be a usual thing and some may even hate me for it but since you still read, I guess I have to continue writing. Thanks a lot.

I would also like to thank a Russian goddess who happens to be my inspiration in writing songs, blogs and this fiction… Thank you for saying that I don't suck and that my works aren't crappy… it's a bad thing that you end up lying but I love the fact that you do it for a dumb girl like me. Thanks for the friendship... ^^

* * *

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MAI HIME AND THE SONG/S YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IN THIS FICTION.

* * *

Chapter 6: _**The message in the song**_

* * *

Shizuru was left in the park. Natsuki ran away like being chased by a hyena. Shizuru was left feeling the uncontrollable shiver alone. _'She ran like I had a contagious disease. Was I that bad?'_ She tilted her head down and noticed the beret that she snatched from the blunette was on the ground. It might have fallen from her head while she and Natsuki kissed.

Shizuru sighed to herself while remembering again how the blunette pulled a good run after the kiss.

* * *

Natsuki found herself uncomfortably awake at two o'clock in the morning as she laid on her queen sized bed alone. She turned facing the other side of the bed and closed her eyes. She opened it again after five minutes.

Natsuki stood and took her phone from the table and just stared at Shizuru's number on the screen for a couple of minutes. _'What was I thinking? No! I won't call her. She's probably sleeping by now.' _She put down the phone on top of the table and picked up a paper and a pen.

* * *

A few days later, on their way for another school day, Shizuru and Mai walked on the corridor. Natsuki entered the campus and saw the two talking. She paused for a minute. From where she stood, she looked at Shizuru who was laughing while talking to Mai. The brunette was looking prettier than usual. [1]

Natsuki paused again for a minute. She wanted to walk with her friends to class like what they do everyday but somehow, she finds Shizuru's presence a bit different today. [2] the blunette walked her way alone pretending not to see the two.

"Good morning, Natsuki!" Mai yelled. Natsuki turned around.

"g-Good morning." She awkwardly greeted. Shizuru looked at her. Their eyes locked and Natsuki managed to greet "hi!" to her friend who smiled back.

The thought of _that kiss_ made Natsuki feel a bit different towards the brunette _'Shizuru, stop smiling!' _those were the words in Natsuki's thoughts. Unaware that she was pouting.

'_She is annoyed.' She only pushes this pout when she's annoyed.'_ Shizuru stopped smiling and looked away.

Mai looked at her friends. She can smell that something was up. "Anything, you girls wanna tell me?"

"No… We're fine… Nothing important happened at all." Natsuki yelled. [3]

Shizuru looked at the blunette again. _'Ara, I knew it, she hated that kiss.'_

"Okay, let's go, we're gonna be late for class." Mai shot her two friends another questioning look before they walked.

* * *

Classes have ended. Shizuru and Mai were walking towards the gate when they saw a familiar black haired gentleman waiting by the car.

"Hey, isn't that Reito?" Mai asked giggling. The brunette nodded. "It's okay, I can go home alone."

"I'm sorry. I didn't even know he'd show up."

"It's a good thing Yuuchi isn't around." Mai joked. Shizuru smiled one more time before saying goodbye. She then started to walk towards Reito.

* * *

Mai continued to walk to the gates. "Mai," a female voice called out. Mai turned around to face her other friend who didn't even bother to take off her helmet while talking to her on her bike. "Where's Shizuru?"

"She's with Reito."

"Shit!"

"Is anything wrong with that? Because today, you two have been acting weird around each other… Are you two fighting?" before she could continue, Natsuki cut her off.

" Mai, hop on, I'll drive you home."

"Okay." Mai answered. Natsuki helped Mai ride the bike. The other girl was secretly blushing as she intentionally hugged Natsuki from behind.

"Nice feel!" Natsuki joked referring to Mai's boobs on her back.

"Just drive me home, Natsuki!"

* * *

"So, How are we going so far, Shizuru?" Reito asked while driving.

_I told you how I felt,__  
__I told you what it meant,__  
__But I still haven't changed your mind,_

"We're fine your driving does not give me a heart attack." _'Because I know someone who drives her motorbike like a psycho and she thinks I'm not worried at all.'_

_I know that you're afraid,__  
__You're frightened of the pain,__  
__But you can let down your guard...__  
_

"I mean about US?"

_Cause when we run, when we hide,__  
__We deny what's inside..._

Hearing those words snapped Shizuru back to reality. "Ara, Aren't we better off as friends?"

Shizuru went quiet for a moment. She could feel Reito's eyes glancing at her as he drives. She turned her concentration to the song playing on the car's radio to get away from the topic but she later gets uneasy because of the lyrics.

_What good is a heart if you're not gonna use it,__  
__What good is a love if you're too scared to choose it,__  
__If you're heart is beating, then it's for a reason, girl,__  
__If you're not willing to start, what good is a heart?_

"Reito, did you play this song on purpose?"

Reito smiled n response. "I hope you got the message."

_What good is a heart if you're not gonna use it,__  
__What good is a love if you're too scared to choose it,__  
__If you're heart is beating, then it's for a reason, girl,__  
__If you're not willing to start, what good is a heart? [4]__  
_

* * *

On another Friday night at a bar, Natsuki and her friends were drinking. After the band played it's sixth song, the lead vocalist stood up. "Our next performer has the excellence in science and music running in her veins… give it up for NATSUKI KUGA." [5]

Natsuki was smiling as she went up the stage. 'Well, since I'm not aware that Nina will call me up here, I'm gonna have to barrow a guitar." The audience laughed as a band member handed Natsuki an acoustic guitar. Natsuki has always been an adorable performer.

"Thank you very much. I owe you a beer for that." The audience laughed again and went quiet as Natsuki started to play a song. "This one's called, 'One Sweet Love'".

_Just about the time the shadows call__  
__I undress my mind and dare you to follow__  
__Paint a portrait of my mystery__  
__Only close my eyes and you are here with me__  
__A nameless face to think I see__  
__To sit and watch the waves with me till they're gone__  
__A heart I'd swear I'd recognize is made out of__  
__My own devices...__  
__Could I be wrong?_

Natsuki searched for Shizuru's face in the crowd and succeeded to find it. But after briefly holding the gaze, the other girl shyly looked away.

_It might not be just her imagination. Or the effect of the beer and the dim lights, Shizuru can feel Natsuki singing right to her. She blushed. She was unable to look at those green eyes for long._

_[chorus]_

_The time that I've taken__  
__I pray is not wasted__  
__Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?_

_Sleepless nights you creep inside of me__  
__Paint your shadows on the breath that we share__  
__You take more than just my sanity__  
__You take my reason not to care.__  
__No ordinary wings I'll need__  
__The sky itself will carry me back to you__  
__The things I dream that I can do I'll open up__  
__The moon for you__  
__Just come down soon_

_[CHORUS]__  
__The time that I've taken__  
__I pray is not wasted__  
__Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?__  
__Ready and waiting for a heart worth the breaking__  
__But I'd settle for an honest mistake in the name of__  
__One sweet love._

By now, Shizuru's eyes were locked on Natsuki's again. It seemed that the brunette already figured out that the song was actually for her. Natsuki held the gaze while she sang the last part whole heartedly.

_The earth that is the space between,__  
__I'd banish it from under me...to get to you.__  
__Your unexpected love provides my solitary's__  
__Suicide...oh I wish I knew_

_[CHORUS]__  
__The time that I've taken__  
__I pray is not wasted__  
__Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?__  
__Ready and waiting for a heart worth the breaking__  
__But I'd settle for an honest mistake in the name of__  
__One sweet love.__  
_

After receiving a very positive response from the audience, Natsuki went to the back stage and the band continued singing.

While sitting at the backstage alone, someone tapped the blunette's shoulder from behind.

The raven haired turned around. "Hey." Natsuki weakly greeted. she was actually expecting to see Shizuru. _'She has two boys drooling over her, how the hell would that dumb brunette [6] take time to understand that I sang for her.' _Natsuki smiled at the beautiful red head who was standing next to her.

"That song was great." Nao whispered as she comes closer the blunette.

"You think so?" Natsuki could feel Nao's warm hands on her neck as the other girl draws her near for a hot kiss.

* * *

Shizuru ran to the back stage to talk to Natsuki. _'Natsuki, you have to tell me if there's something special that you felt in that kiss. You have to tell me if I'm more than just a friend. Because if you do, I won't have to believe in signs anymore... if you do… the search ends…' "Nat…" _ the brunette stopped as she saw Natsuki kissing a sexy red head. _'Ara…'_

* * *

A/N:

_1- Shizuru is beautiful Natsuki knows it (as implied on chapter 1). it's just that after the kiss in the park, a suppressed attraction started to bloom_

_2- Natsuki was having butterflies on the stomach_

_3- "nothing important happened..." - was a cover up natsuki did not even know that Shizuru got offended with that lie_

_4- Song playing on Reito's car- What good is a heart- Code Red_

_5- Song Natsuki played was One sweet love- Sara Bareilles _

_6- "...dumb brunette" Natsuki does not think hat Shizuru was dumb. this was a result of Shizuru's vague reaction to the song._

_Thanks everyone... I apologize for some errors... and I hope the song did not piss you off... have a great day and thanks for reading this... _


	7. look who's asking you out

**Author's Notes: **Hello to all... I would love to thank the people who continue to read and review this story...

I would love to thank of course, a particular Russian Goddess... who knows exactly who she is and what she's worth... Thanks for inspiring me and making me laugh my lungs out with your humor. It helped a lot.

And I would like to dedicate this seventh chapter of "I saw the sign" to my friend who will be celebrating her birthday on

December 6. Happy birthday, Charise...

To my fellow readers, Thank you very much for reading this story. I know this is unusual and at times I even feared that noone will ever read this... thank you very much and please feel free to keep the reviews coming...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime and the song "(I saw) The sign" belongs to Ace of Base.**

* * *

Chapter 7:_**Look who's asking you out**_

* * *

Shizuru Fujino slung her bag and carried her books about fifteen minutes after the bell rang. This had been an awkward day between her and Natsuki. Mai tried but failed to dig the reason why Shizuru and Natsuki don't seem to talk to each other the whole day. Instead of lying to the orange head by saying nothing's wrong again, Shizuru just decided to make an alibi to walk home alone. The hallways are almost empty. And for Shizuru Fujino this is better. This way, she won't bump into a certain blunette who has been avoiding her since the crazy thing that happened on the park.

Shizuru furrowed her brow over the thought of seeing Natsuki kissing a sexy red head on the backstage. She continued walking till she reached the stairs. _'Ara, I was wrong to think that she liked me. She kissed me, she kissed that redhead, maybe next week she'll kiss Mai or maybe Ms. Seguira.'_

"Shizuru." A masculine voice called.

'_So now I know the meaning of "PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT" Natsuki, you're never gonna change.' _But obviously, Shizuru was too preoccupied with the thought of Natsuki to even notice that Yuuchi Tate has been following her. "SHIZURU! Wait!" a desperate plea snapped the brunette to reality. Shizuru turned around and saw Yuuchi panting.

"Yuuchi? What are you doing here?" Shizuru was indifferent.

Yuuchi was expecting that kind of reaction. Shizuru was avoiding her since after he kissed the young lady inside the cab and tried to massage her chest. "I… came to… talk to you… I'm sorry ok? That thing that I did will never happen again. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Again, that cold and elite voice meant no forgiveness from the brunette.

With that, Yuuchi snatched her arm and led her upstairs.

"YUUCHI! Let go of me! Where are you taking me? I won't fulfill your sexual fantasies!"

"I'm not even thinking about those _right now_! Come with me!"

* * *

Natsuki was on her way home. She needed to get off Shizuru's presence anyway she can. _'Stupid enough to not even figure out that I sang for her. Shizuru is unbelievable.'[1] _Suddenly she saw Nao waiting for her outside Fuuka academy's gate. _'Perfect!' Nao_ was wearing a black mini skirt, and a matching colored jacket hid her white sexy spaghetti strapped top. _'So freaking hot!'_

"Hey beautiful!" Natsuki called out removing her helmet.

The redhead just smiled as she watched Natsuki's hair dance in the air as it fell. "Do you have any plans?"

"As in a wholesome plan right now? No I don't…" Natsuki answered. Nao smiled and went closer to the blunette motioning to whisper something on her ear. Natsuki listened and blushed after hearing what the redhead told her.

"Hop on." Natsuki helped Nao ride the bike and gave her the helmet.

* * *

Yuuchi finally released a very angry Shizuru. They were on the rooftop. "Why did you bring me here?" a mixture of fright and anger was evident on Shizuru's voice.

His eyes were locked on hers. "I'm apologizing."

"Are you crazy? Students may not even be allowed to come up here!"

"You leave me with no choice. You're avoiding me."

"Yuuchi, I'm going!" Shizuru turned around to leave.

"Hey! I'm jumping off the rooftop if you won't forgive me!"

"Not another craziness from your mouth again! I need to go home." Shizuru snapped. Without even turning around to face the guy. She was tired and she can't get her mood well because of Natsuki. This whole drama with Yuuchi is the last thing she'll need right now.

"I'm not kidding! I'll jump!"

"Okay Yuuchi I have bigger problems about… " Shizuru turned around to face the boy "You are crazy!" The brunette couldn't believe that Yuuchi was already aiming for the jump.

"Just say you forgive me or I'll jump."

Shizuru's eyes widened. "COME UP HERE NOW!"

* * *

Nao and Natsuki were on the botanical garden of the school. "So we're gonna do something GREAT here? I think we need privacy. What exactly do you have in your dirty mind?"

"Natsuki, control your lust. We'll definitely go to that part later." The red head laughed. Suddenly a vague sound took both of their attentions. The two looked at the academy's rooftop where it seemed to come from.

"What's that? Oh my God! A boy is jumping off the rooftop! Natsuki, do something!"

Natsuki caught a glimpse of her friend Shizuru and easily figured that the boy is her taxi- guy suitor.

"Natsuki, do something, we can't just let that man die" Natsuki furrowed her brows and took out a high tech gun from her bike pointing it exactly on Yuuchi's position without saying a word.

"What in the world are you doing?" Nao asked.

"Shooting a bird. A huge bird. A monster- like bird." Natsuki said as she was already preparing to pull the trigger.

"Natsuki, now is not the time for jokes. Put the gun down."

"it's gonna be fun. Watch!"

"Put the gun down or no more sex for you!"

Natsuki paused and stared at the seriousness in Nao's beautiful green eyes and then on her cleavage. "Okay then."

* * *

"Shizuru, you have to forgive me." Yuuchi was hanging on the rooftop. His body would be hitting the solid ground if he loses his grip on the metal grill.

"I forgive you. For God's sake, climb up here."

"Say it like you mean it!"

"Okay," Shizuru's voice softened. "I forgive you Yuuchi."

"Say you won't avoid me again."

"I won't. Just get up here."

"Do you mean that?"

"I do."

With that, Yuuchi climbed back the rooftop.

"Okay… you owe me a kiss."

"I didn't promise that!"

"I was kidding."

* * *

She calmly put the gun back on her bike's small compartment and looked as the guy climbed back safely to the rooftop.

"You're the craziest person I ever slept with." Nao said.

"But I'm the best right?"

Nao smiled. "How do you manage to carry that gun inside the academy?"

"It's smaller than you but I did get you inside the school, did I? It's as simple as that."

"Crazy!" Nao kissed Natsuki's cheek.

* * *

On another weekend, Shizuru was waiting for another sign to be fulfilled. This was tiring. The whole situation wherein she dates two guys at a time and could not give her heart to one of them was exhausting. So again she prayed for another sign to finish the misery. Supporting Mai's idea, whoever asks her first to date this weekend is to be the one.

Out of the blue, the sound from the doorbell woke her back to senses.

"Hey." Natsuki came in taking off her favorite blue cardigan and hanging it beside the door.

"Ara… what a pleasant surprise, Natsuki came here to visit me." For a moment they were both trying to sound as they usually did way before the kiss on a park. [2] But they can't even look at each other.

"So do you have any plans…"

Natsuki's practiced speech was cut off by Shizuru's ringing phone and ringing cel.

She speedily stood up the couch and walked a few steps away before picking up her celphone first.

"Hello?"

"_hey, Shiz, so do you wanna grab some byties later? I figured I should take you to dinner to celebrate being forgiven. Can I pick you up at nine?"_ Yuuchi asked her on a date this was it. Shizuru smiled.

"Ok let me call you later. I'll check if I have other errands." She looked at Natsuki [3] who answered the other call. "And you need to promise me you'll behave and be a gentleman."

"_Yeah I will."_

"Bye."

"Hey… the caller's name is Reito." Natsuki said as she handed the phone to the brunette.

"Hello, Shizuru. I called to ask you to dinner and maybe a walk on the park. So are you free? I'll be on your door at eight..."

Natsuki was shrugging her head while waiting for Shizuru to finish talking to someone on the phone. _'I never practice in front of a mirror. I just ask girls out and I unzip their pants after a drink or two. Why the hell are you so special, Shizuru?' _Natsuki thought to herself before letting out a sigh.

Shizuru sat on the couch beside Natsuki.

"They called me at the same time." Shizuru confusedly said.

"So what? Say NO!" Natsuki's tone was higher than the usual.

"Why should I?"

"Are you afraid to run out of dates, Shizuru?" that was a sarcastic question followed by a far more sarcastic stare.

"No."

"Then do it. CANCEL it! It's not like no one will ask you out if you dump those morons."

Shizuru furrowed her brow at the blunette. She can't understand why Natsuki reacts this way. "You were the one who said that it is okay for me to go out with suitors. And they have qualities, why are you so against this?"

"Because," Natsuki stood. "the idea of you, going out with two men at a time, is bullshit! It's slutty! IT MAKES ME SICK!" [4]

Shizuru rose leveling herself with the very sarcastic sexy blunette. "Ara? And do you think you are holy? So kissing a random girl is not slutty enough for your moral views?"

"At least I date one person at a time!"

"NO! You don't date! You never date at all! You leave women after digging into their legs! Do you even remember their names after you run away with no explanation at all?" [5]

'_OUCH.'_Natsuki was speechless.

"Ara, So I guess it really depends on who kisses better, right Natsuki?"

Enough is enough she tried to fix the misunderstanding and Shizuru says these hurtful words. It's over. "Jump off the roof, I won't care! Leave us all alone! That's what you should do! I won't give a damn about your love life at all." With that Natsuki turned to leave.

"Natsuki, why did you even come?"

"I found a tea house somewhere. And I thought that maybe you were hungry too. Now I wonder why I even thought of searching the town for that stupid place. When it is you who wants tea I'm a soda buddy!" Natsuki's lowened her voice a bit.

"Sorry I'm booked." [6]

"Yeah I know have a nice evening!" Natsuki's sarcasm went full blast again. She then snatched her cardigan and left.

* * *

Author's Notes:

[1]- After Natsuki's performance at the bar, she didn't know that Shizuru followed her and saw her kissing Nao at the backstage. All she knew here was that she sang for Shizuru who did not even care.

[2]- it is the feeling brought after Shizuru and Natsuki kissed on the park (chapter 5) and the misunderstanding they have (since chapter 6 till now).

[3]- Shizuru did not say yes though because she wants to spend time with Natsuki. It was like: screw the sign! (for a Kuga)

[4]- Natsuki was just jealous. She didn't think of Shizuru as a slut. She was pissed.

[5]- "...after leaving them with mo explanation..." Shizuru was relating what happened in the park when Natsuki ran away after they kissed (chapter 5) with what Natsuki regularly does to girls she sleeps with.

[6]- Shizuru was very angry. She even failed to realize that Natsuki drove around the town to find her a cozy little teahouse and came all the way to her house to ask her out. Although she hasn't said yes to one of her suitors who called, it is obvious that she will due to her anger.

I apologize for some grammatical errors as you know, English is not my 1st language... have a nice day/ evening everyone...

-Trent F.


End file.
